


Then Screw Them All

by itsyourboi_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Autistic Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Confused Dean, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I might get carried away, John sucks, M/M, Set after season 5, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slurs, Smut, Soft Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), almost suicide, and hunting, but then fluffy, except on a hunt, head canon dean, he’ll figure it out, more snuggly, not as hard headed, possible major character death, probably, probably a lot of kinky shit, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboi_destiel/pseuds/itsyourboi_destiel
Summary: After Sam traps Lucifer and Micheal in the cage, Dean is lost. Cas stays with him and maybe even teaches him a few things about hunting, love, and abiut himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first thing i’ve really been into writing. I just wanted to make it soft fluff one shot and now it’s a full story with a plot in my head. Maybe i’ll be able to put it into words but. Please comment about how you like it or what i can do better! It’s just me writing and checking through so theres very possibly mistakes. Help is always always always appreciated and needed. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: i am autistic and gay so any slurs i write, i do not mean. i’ll put a trigger warning at the begging of each chapter they are in. 
> 
> the non-con scene will be detailed as all hell so if you’re not easily triggered but could be by details, please skip over the warning there. 
> 
> dean winchester will be dramatically different because i think it’s fun to write him like that. Please don’t go in the comments about how he’s not autistic and he wouldn’t like certain things. I know, but this is a fan fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

“So what? God brings you back and now you’re his bitch?”

“Dean-“ the angel had his puppy eyes on.

“No Cas! Don’t patronize me! I just lost my brother and.”

Dean stopped the car and laid his head on the wheel. His head hurt from everything. Lucifer, Micheal, Sam, Adam, everything. His body shuddered as tears streamed down his cheeks. The moon hit them at such an angle, Cas could have sworn he was an angel himself.

Castiel reaches over and grabs the mans chin gently. 

“It’s okay.”

Dean shook his head as he rested his head in the angels hand.

“It’s not. I. I won’t loose you too. I suck at goodbyes.”

He almost laughed the last part but deep down he knew the blue eyed angel could see right through it. A thumb gently run up and down his cheek.

“This. I need you Cas.”

Cas simply nodded as the hunter sobbed into his hand.

“I need you too dean.”

~~four months late~~

The stink of the pile of corpses was something Cas had learned to...what did Dean say? “Grin and bear it.” maybe? He didn’t know. He simply picked up the small mobile device Dean had gotten him. He didn’t trust it. It spoke to him randomly and Dean never stopped to explain why. On one memorable event he had sat on the phone after an argument. They argued about a case and when Cas went over to sit on the bed, the woman in the box shouted “How may i help you?”. This made Cas jump so high he almost hit the ceiling. For the first time probably ever, Dean laughed hard.

Cas was snapped out of the pleasant memory by the ringing. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Oh he answers! I’ve been blessed!”

The angel fought a smile as he nodded.

“You’re welcome. I found the uhm. Body. Pile.”

Dean snorts at the hesitation in his-the-angels voice. 

“Tell me the address and i’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“Dean i don’t know who are what a jiffy is but do not bring them. They will be in danger.”

Dean couldn’t fight the laugh that climbed up his throat. Tears stung his eyes as he grabbed his stomach, laughing harder than he has since the phone incident.

“Yeah yeah alright. I’ll be there.”

Cas heard the single note of Dean hanging up and something tugged at his heart. He didn’t want to stop talking to the hunter. He never did. Every fiber of his being, every thought he had, said that it was wrong. He was an angel of the lord. A servant of heaven and what could be more blasphemous than being in love? But then he sees the sea green eyes and the crinkles in the corners of them. The way his smile made Cas smile almost immediately. The deep chuckle caused a heat to rise in his cheeks like nothing else could. 

“Cas yiu with me?”

The deep drawl of Deans voixe pulled him back once again. Cas simply smiled slightly and nodded.

“Yes dean we are together.”

For some reason this made the hunter blush, but only slightly.

“Yeah okay angel. Cmon.”

He pushed the make-shift flamethrower at Cas. 

“Remember, only way to-“

“Only way to kill a wendigo is to ‘light the bastard up’...correct?”

Dean smiled a crooked smile and nodded, fiddling with the leather on his wrist.

“Light the bastard up.”

In the hotel, Cas smiled bigger than he ever has. 

“I killed my first monster. Well ones other than demons and biblical creatures.”

Dean just smiled too and handed him a beer.

“Hell yeah you did. Congrats. You’re a hunter.”

Cas raised the bottle to his lips. Dean just stared in awe of the beautiful man in front of him. That wasn’t weird right? Something buried inside of him screamed in the back of his head. Telling him it was weird. It was wrong and for him to shut up.

The voice belonged to no other than John Winchester.

“Dean you have been looking at me for an unusual amount of time.”

Dean simply winked in his usual manner and shrugged.

“What can i say Cas, I have an eye for hunters.”

Cas choked on his beer and some of it came out of his nose. Dean slapped his back a few times and he nodded in thanks.

“Thank you dean.”

For a moment they stood there. They stared into each other’s eyes, just as they did that night Sam died. They had both just agreed to forget about their little moment they had. When Dean had almost forgotten everything John taught him. Every lesson....not related to hunting. Dean felt his body leaning forward but promptly stopped it, taking a huge drink instead. 

“So uhm. Caught another case not too far. Do we have time?”

Dean just smiled at the up and coming hunter.

“Cas you keep talking like that and i’ll get you your own gun. Let’s catch a few hours...or...”

Dean had a smile on his face that could only mean trouble.

“I sleep, you drive Baby.”

Cas went more red than Dean could have even imagined.

“Y-you want me to drive Baby? When you’re asleep?”

Dean laughed and hit his shoulder.

“Yeah Cas! Cmon ive taken you driving plenty of times. You’ve got this man.”

Dean dropped the keys in the angels hand. He pointed a stern finger as soon as he looked up. 

“If i wake up and we’re busted up on the side of the road, I will find up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slurs, mentions of past abuse, smut

Cas was white knuckling the wheel by the time he reached the motel. Deans soft snoring had made him calmer, knowing he was there. Cas had always felt a swell when he looked at Dean. In the barn when Dean had summoned him, he was done for. He knew that this human was his fate. But he was not for this human. 

Cas got ahead of himself. He got ahead of everything. So he pulled himself out of the trance that green eyed boy had put him in. Led Zepplins “In My Time Of Dying” comes on and Cas has to resist turning it up. It’s his favorite song. It has been since the mixtape. 

“Dean i-“

“You helped out there man. And you need to brush up on music.”

Dean always had trouble expressing himself sure but. Music had always been easy. So instead of saying Thank you or anything of the sorts, he found his favorite Led Zeppelin songs and put them together. That was much easier. The best part? Cas got it. Cas knew that this was his gratitude.

The song ends abruptly. Cas frowns as he tried to figure out how to turn back but he’s already pulled into the motel. 

He couldn’t bring himself to wake Dean. He just looks so peaceful. His lips parted slightly and the dark brown hair in his eyes. Stubble from where he hasn’t shaved in a few days. Cas would give anything to feel it rub against his cheek as those lips pressed fo his. He’s been tempted before. 

But then Dean stirs in the seat and the moment is over. 

“Hey. Where are we?”

“Aurora, Colorado.”

Dean chuckles deeply and looks at the angel.

“Dude youre saying it wrong. It’s Colo-RAH-do”

Cas did that stupid head tilt thing that made Dean breathe harder and shook his head.

“No, i’m pretty sure it’s Colo-RAA-do dean.”

They argued like this for a good 7 minutes.

——————————————————————

They had a two bed motel room, small kitchen and even smaller bathroom. Cas didn’t bring many clothes but what he did bring was dirty. it smelled awful and dean couldn’t stand it any longer.

“CAS! IM GONNA GO DO THE LAUNDRY!”

Cas peaked his head out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet.

“But what am i meant to wear?”

Dean sucked in a breath, trying not to look at the man. The water dripping from his face was way more attractive than it should be. He took a drink of beer and shrugged.

“Just wear my clothes or stay in a towel until i’m back. Can I dry these?”

He holds up the suit and trench coat his best friend always wore. 

“No. Bring them back here and hang them up if you would not mind. I will...borrow jeans and a shirt. Thank you.”

Dean nods and grabs some of his clothes too, throwing them in a bag.

“Dean!”

He turned back to see Cas peaking out again.

“Yea?”

“Could you also get the supplies for breakfast tomorrow morning? I would like to try to make it.”

Dean got distracted by the thought of Cas cooking him breakfast. He imagined putting his head on the angels shoulder as they kissed gently through the morning. Slowly they would take the shirts off, abandoning the food and laying on the bed. Cas’s lips pressing dean down and-

“Dean?”

The hunter is snapped back into reality at that sound.

“Was that too much to ask?”

“No! No of course not. Eggs, bacon, biscuits?”

“Yes please.”

The angel smiles a little before going back into the bathroom, leaving Dean standing by the door with a hard on.

——————————————————————

Cas didn’t know what to do. He was standing in the bathroom with his...was he allowed to say dick? With his dick standing up on its own. He tilted his head in confusion when he felt something in the pit of his stomach. This is what an erection is. Cas got an erection.

Cas had watched porn before, under Deans suggestion.

“Dude it’s great you’ll get off, promise.”

That’s one of the promises he had broken. Cas had not only never orgasmed, but he didn’t even get hard. He just sat there watching a woman and a man having sex. He didn’t know how that was enjoyable.

But there he was in the shower of a gross motel, hard for no other than Dean Winchester. How was he meant to take care of this? Was there a way to without another person? 

Cas dried off as he stepped out of the bathroom. If anythibg knew what this meant, it was the internet. He grabbed his computer that Dean had got him and searched up “Self Pleasure.”

The blush spread down to Cas’s collarbones as he realizes what to do. 

Slowly, the angel reached down and holds the shaft of his dick. He didn’t understand why he moaned or why he got harder. All he understood was this felt insanely good. He put a hand behind him on the bed to hold him steady as he closed the laptop next to him. 

Cas’s breaths came out shakily. He moves his hand more before realizing that it’s very difficult to do so. He opens the computer and sees many things. Saliva, lube, precum, and lotion. He looked around the room but couldn’t find anything, settling back down. He spits into his palm as he props himself up again. The now slick hand wraps around his cock again. The moan that escapes his lips is obscene. He’s never made a noise like that before.

He licks his lips once again and tilts his head back and moans once again. Thoughts of how Dean looked as he walked out of the bathroom flood his mind. He had the towel wrapped around his waist, just below the sharp V in his hips. The blush grew deeper in Cas as he started to move faster. His dick was leaking precum all over his hand and bed as he inched closer to release. 

“Dean”

Was all he said as he panted more. It was all too good, too much. He had never done this before, hence the research. A warm feeling in his belly got hotter until it was almost a fire. The hand moves faster and he practically screamed “Dean!” as white cum spread over his stomach. His dick was no longer hard and Cas had never felt so high in his life. He laid completely back as he came down, licking his lips and panting.

He was so screwed.

——————————————————————

Dean couldn’t barley hold it together. Cas was way too freaking gorgeous for him fo be stepping out with water dripping off of him. His dick grew harder, straining against his jeans. He had dropped the clothes off at the laundromat then pulled into somewhere no one would see...he hoped.

Dean had never...well he’s never touched himself to a dude. Not without feeling guilty. John had taught him that it was wrong, that it was unnatural. Hell, he beat dean until he couldn’t walk right to get that message through.

Dean pushed those thoughts aside as he took his pants down. 

“Man what’re you doin to me cas?”

He mumbled as he grabbed the lube from his glove box. He bit his lip gently before squirting lube on his hand. He hasn’t done this in months and damn does it feel good. He spreads the cold liquid across his dick and groaned softly. This wasn’t really how he wanted to get off but it would have to do. All he wanted to do was lay on his back as Cas shoved his middle finger into him.

He gets lost in that dream. Cas pushing his legs up to his chest, thrusting that finger in. 

“What Dean? Say it.”

He simply whimpered back a response as his angel slid another finger into him.

“I told you to say it.”

As soon as dream Cas had practically barked at him, Dean was done. He came all over his hand and moaned loudly as his body shook. Where...where did that come from? Since when does he want to be fucked, not the one doing it? He’s never really wanted that but now that’s all he can think about. 

Then the panic sets in. He spins the ring around his finger and listens to the soothing noise of it spinning. The motion had always made him calm down. Ever since he was a kid, he would do that. Fidget with things, move his hands, even chew on his shirt. 

John beat him for that too.

John beat him for painting his nails just because he liked how they shone as he worked.

John beat him for kissing a guy under the bleachers at a football game.

John beat him. That’s all there was to it. Dean was starting to feel like he deserved it. That maybe, for once in his life, John Winchester was right. Dean was a freak, a fag, and a retarded slut.

Tears stung Deans eyes when the timer went up. He dug his palms into his eyes until he realized that his cum was still covering his hand. Fuck. He simply grabbed his shirt and wiped it off before driving away.

——————————————————————

Cas let the warm water of his second shower hit his skin. It felt nice. This is one of the parts of earth he likes. He absolutely loves showers and baths. It’s a moment of peace he rarely gets other than that time in the shower.

The door unlocked and he head Dean shout a hello. The small gesture made him smile every time it happened. He had started it a few months ago, every time he came back from a hunt he would yell “Honey im home!” or “Hey Cas” when he wasn’t feeling great. 

So when “Hey Cas” rang out he smiled briefly before starting to finish up in the shower. He rinsed his hair of any product and turned the shower off. The motel bathroom soap always made Cas’s skin more dry than anything else so he held back a pout. He pull the led zeppelin shirt on and dark jeans after his boxers.

When he walked out, he saw Dean laying on the bed all stretched out with his arms above his head. His shift lifted up slightly to reveal part of his belly. All cas wanted to do was kiss it and make that tough hunter giggle.

Instead, he sat on the other bed.

“Did the laundromat trip not serve you well?”

Dean shrugged as he played with that ring and took a drink of whiskey, lips curling at the burn. 

“It was okay. Got clean clothes as you usually do at a laundromat.”

Cas never knew how to comfort Dean. Most of the time he just patted his back and got him his favorite beer. But this time felt different. Now it felt like he should hug or comfort him better. 

“Dean would you like a burger?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

Cas just nodded and stood. 

“Well i’m going to go take a bath-“

“Cas you’ve showered twice today. Just go to the pool if you want. What’s your think with water anyways?”

The angel just shrugged as he thought about the pool. 

“It’s relaxing. Water is just nice.”

Dean nods and stands up with him.

“Okay. Cmon let’s go.”

“Do we have clothes to swim in?”

“You got boxers?”

Cas just nods and Dean smiles, opening the door and waving him on. Cas followed his lead and Dean couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’ve never been to a motel pool y’know. We never have time.”

“Yes well neither have I. It’ll be fun.”

Cas had never seen Dean so happy. He hadn’t stop smiling since they walked into the pool room. Cas was just trying to ignore how beautiful the hunter was. The way his back arched when he lifted himself out of the pool made Cas practically drool. So when Dean was floating peacefully, Cas got payback. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him underwater. 

Dean writhed slightly before turning to face Cas in the water. He stuck his tongue out and Cas just rolled his eyes. He let go of Dean and went up to the surface.

“Douche!”

“Child!”

They both stared at each other before laughing and starting a splashing war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm mentions

They didn’t walk about the pool. They didn’t talk about how intimate they had let themselves be that night. Pulling each other close and laughing so hard they could feel the deep rumble in the other mans chest. They didn’t talk about when they went to sleep they both subconsciously reached for each other.

They didn’t talk about it.

Instead, they drove to the crime site. Castiel had gotten better at not holding the badge upside down, much to Deans delight.

“I still don’t understand why we have to lie.”

Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

“Because if we lie, we get what we want.”

Cas didn’t like this thinking but what choice did he have?

Castiel had found the case weeks ago but didn’t have the proof. He had suspected a vamp nest but only a few days ago were the body’s found with the throats ripped out, drained of blood. 

Cas remembers all the normal questions and tones that Dean uses when talking to these people. The woman, Caitria Oskar, lets them in and gets them both a cup of tea.

“So Ms.Oskar, where was your son the night he disappeared?”

Tears sprung into the young woman’s eyes. Cas couldn’t comprehend how this woman had been through so much at the age of 25. He had already lost faith but this just confirms it.

“Well uhm. He and his friends had been out at the old barn house that has been abandoned. People throw party’s and sleepovers there just for kicks.”

Dean nods as he writes it down, waiting for Cas.

“Where was the body found, maam?”

“Well...the morgue. Weirdest part.”

Cas and Dean tilted their heads at the same time. 

“The...morgue? So no one called 911?”

“No the mortician did. Said he had bodies that were never checked in.”

“Well thank you for your time and the tea. Call us if anything else comes to mind.”

She nods and the two hunters walk out. 

“Odd case. Think mortician has somethin to do with it?”

Cas shook his head.

“No. He would not have called the police would he?”

Dean smiles and claps him on his shoulder.

“Congrats Cas, you’re officially learning. Cmon grab your computer and let’s go to that diner we saw on the way in.”

——————————————————————

Dean was jealous. The waitress had come over and was so obviously flirting with the angel in front of him, it was painful.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Yes actually my wings were burned as i fell 120 miles per hour.”

Dean felt the coffee go up through his nose then out as he laughed. Cas just looked at him in confusion.

“What was funny?”

“She was flirting man.”

Castiel flushes at this realization and looks down, embarrassed. 

“Then she should not have asked an angel a very personal question.”

Then Dean did it. He did that beautiful smile. His eyes crinkled as the squinted shut, his lips parting to reveal remarkably white teeth. He lets out a deep chuckle and raises his glass to his lips.

“Well i don’t think she knew.”

Cas just smiled at the hunter as well and drank the diet coke in front of him. It was one of the only things Castiel would drink. He didn’t like the lack of flavor in Water but also didn’t like the lemon taste in sprite. Everything else was too sweet or not sweet enough. So yes, Castiel liked Diet coke.

“Dean, did you know that the reason it is called coke is because they would put cocaine in it? I still suspect that they do.”

Cas whispers the last part and Dean looks down at his half empty coke.

“I’ve been drugged.”

They laugh a little when the waitress comes over with their food, glaring slightly at Dean.

——————————————————————

Castiel got carried away looking up Vampire lore so he sent Dean out in his own to get groceries.

“Cas i went out yesterday-“

“Yes but it’s gone bad now. We should invest in a better freezer.”

The deep voice sent chills down Deans spine. Was he ever going to get over that? Probably not. In all honesty, he didn’t want to.

“Okay. Cmere.”

The hunter shut the computer and put down a pad of paper and pen.

“Make a list of what you want. And hey, dont put bees.”

The angel blushes slightly at that and starts writing down things he enjoys.

“Man why *do* you like bees?”

Castiel shrugs as he focuses.

“I enjoy the way they know their path. They go to a lily, then a peony, then a sunflower, and so on. As they go on their own path they’re helping these flowers on theirs. Like a....what do you call them?”

“Side quest?”

“Yes. Like a side quest. Much like this case.”

Cas mumbled the last part in hope the hunter wouldn’t hear. He was wrong.

“Cas you found this case.”

“Yes but that does not mean we have to care for it. We have bigger matters at hand.”

“Like what? Sam? We’ve been over this Cas.”

Castiel could see the ring spinning in Deans hand so he drops the subject. He knows that Dean isnt telling him something about that but he won’t push. 

“Okay Dean.”

The next few hours go by in silence other than the occasional  
“Find anything?” “No. You?” “No.

And Cas hates it.

Even in heaven, the souls weren’t this quiet. He often had conversations with an autistic man who died many years ago. They would fly kites as they spoke but that was about it. Their conversations lasted days in earth time. He was a very interesting man. Castiel misses him.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“I would like to go back to the motel.”

Dean simply nods, closing everything up. He could use a shower anyways.

——————————————————————

Dean wanted to do it. He wanted to take the razor apart just like he used to when Sammy left. These past four months haven’t been kind at all so these thoughts were bound to return. He licks his lips and laughs softly at himself, feeling the sharpness of the razor. He could do it.

But he’s a coward.

He’s scared of the pain that he’s about to subject himself to if it happens. Instead, he grabs the shaving cream and spreads it over his face. He doesn’t like a clean shave but maybe he should try it.

“Where is your facial hair?”

“Shaved it.”

“Why?”

Dean chuckled at the silly questions the angel was asking.

“Wanted to try it out.”

“I do not recommend it. You like like a youth.”

Dean blushes slightly but nods, noting down that Castiel likes his stubble.

“Noted. Let’s go to dinner tonight.”

Cas seems just as surprised as Dean when those words leave his mouth.

“I. I think that would be nice.”


End file.
